(Not) Just The Fake
by TrafalgarTum
Summary: Awalnya kukira hanya mimpi, hingga aku merasakan semua terlihat nyata, perasaan ini, dan salju yang kurasakan ini. Kau pedang yang cantik dan tidak hanya sekedar palsu.


_Di depannya ada laptop menyala di atas ranjang. Seperti biasa, memainkan game online yang biasa di mainkan. Menunggu bunga sakura berputar di layarnya. Posisinya yang terlentang dan sedikit di serongkan ini lama kelamaan membuat kelopak matanya memberat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tertidur. Seketika bayangannya kabur._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _'_ _Mmh…'_ , mataku terbuka perlahan. Yang kulihat di depan mataku adalah langit-langit kayu. ' _Ahahaha.. kau pikir aku terbangun di rumah tradisional Jepang. Bodoh! Kebanyakan main game sama nonton aku_.' Tubuhku kubangkitkan dengan cepat. Bahkan mimpi terasa seperti nyata. ' _Jangan-jangan yang kualami ini adalah Lucid Dream?'_ Kutundukkan kepalaku. Selimut yang menutupiku sedikit demi sedikit terjatuh, menunjukkan pakaian yang aku kenakan. Yukata! Yukata berwarna biru Navy dengan motif garis-garis vertikal. Sangat sederhana untuk motif sebuah Yukata _. 'Ini keren! Sudah lama sekali aku ingin merasakan memakai Yukata'._ Sedikit longgar, hanya memakai tali _obi_ untuk tidur.

Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku. Keluar dari selimut lalu dengan sekejap memeluk tubuhku sendiri. 'Dingin!' Lebih dingin daripada hujan. Lalu aku meraih _haori_ berwarna biru tosca yang terlipat di samping _futon_ dan memakaikannya. ' _Aku berjalan! Ini benar-benar Lucid Dream!'_ Di depan ada pintu geser. Dan di baliknya lagi ada tangga ke bawah.

Ujung tangga ini menuju _engawa_ yang berhubungan langsung dengan halaman depan. Udara juga semakin dingin. Halaman depan begitu indah dengan tumpukan salju malam. Pohon hijau yang tumbuh tunggal dan besar di seberang sana meruntuhkan salju dari dedaunannya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku melihat salju secara langsung. Seluruh tempat menjadi putih, suci dan bersih.

Kususuri lorong _engawa_ , dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang lurus berwarna biru laut yang sedikit berwarna keputihan sedang duduk menghadap halaman. Wajahnya sedikit menoleh padaku.

"Oh?" panggilnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya hingga aku melongo. _Sa... Samonji?!_ Tunggu, ini kakaknya, Kousetsu. Jangan-jangan ini mimpi tentang Touken Ranbu. "Ehm, Sa… Samonji. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Dengan mengalihkan pandangan kembali kedepan dan memandang bulan purnama besar yang berwarna putih itu ia pun membalas, "Malam ini terang, bahkan bulan menampakkan dirinya. Bagaimana jika kau menemani malamku hingga kantuk datang?"

Bahasanya benar-benar puitis. Aku bahkan hampir tak memahaminya. Namun aku meladeninya dengan duduk di sebelahnya.

* * *

Rasanya hangat, aku memegang selimut yang ternyata menyelimutiku. Aku bersandar pada tiang penyangga kayu. Tak sadar aku telah tertidur cukup lama. Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, silau matahari yang terang menyilaukan. Ternyata ini masih di dunia mimpi. Benar-benar sangat lama untuk sebuah mimpi.

"Hoahh! Aruji!" teriakan nyaring itu terdengar dari depan. Midare Toushirou yang sedang bermain salju dengan yang lain tiba-tiba memanggilku. Aku hanya membisu melihat wajahnya. Cukup aneh melihat Toudan yang seharusnya cowok namun ia tampil sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. "Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ia menghampiriku. "Hari ini cukup dingin, aku akan mengambilkanmu segelas teh hangat untukmu." Lalu ia melewatiku dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan langkah kakinya yang menghantam lantai kayu mengeluarkan suara yang keras.

Ia kembali dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali kepada mereka. "

"Ah, tunggu!" Aku meletakkan cangkir teh panas lalu ikut berdiri. "Aku ikut main!" Sudah lama sekali aku ingin merasakan bermain salju. Apa daya tempatku yang merupakan wilayah tropis, tak ada yang namanya salju disana.

Midare saat itu hanya terkejut melihatku. "Wah, Aruji! Hari ini kau begitu bersemangat!" Saat aku menghampirinya, mereka memasang wajah terkejut.

Aku mulai memadatkan salju hingga berbentuk bulat, lalu melemparkannya ke arah mereka. Mereka juga membuat istana salju dan menjadikan permainan bola salju yang cukup menyenangkan. Bahkan aku hampir lupa waktu hingga Hasebe datang memanggilku.

"Hah! Aruji! Kau sudah bangun?" Heshikiri Hasebe yang tiba-tiba datang dari balik pintu memanggilku. "Sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan yukata tipis itu, Aruji? Bisa-bisa kau sakit. Ayo, ganti pakaianmu." Tapi aku hanya menghiraukannya dan kembali bermain dengan yang lain. "Horaa…! Arujii!" Lalu ia mengejarku.

Tiba-tiba aku menoleh. 'Eh…! Sial, Hasebe!' Dalam serial anime Touken Ranbu, Hasebe orangnya sangat protective. Ahh… aku tak mau di atur oleh orang sepertinya. Hasebe berlari makin cepat. Aku seharusnya tidak meremehkan para Toudan yang sudah pernah pergi ke medan perang. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya dia menggapai pergelangan tanganku. Aku diangkatnya dan digendongnya.

"Hasebee! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri! Sungguh!" Aku berteriak meminta tolong.

"Tidak! Kau pasti kabur lagi nanti!"

* * *

Hasebe mengantarkanku kembali ke kamar. Ia menyiapkan berbagai pakaian yang terlihat sangat banyak dan tebal. "Aruji, hari ini lebih dingin. Pastikan kau memakai semua ini agar lebih hangat!"

'Wah..!' aku hanya memandangnya ragu. Aku tak pernah menyangka dia akan sangat protektive.

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar. Jadi bergantilah!" wajahnya tersipu malu.

'Wah dia benar-benar malu. Dasar dia sangat sensitive.'

Hasebe akhirnya keluar ruangan dengan menutup pintu geser. Lalu aku meraih kimono berlapis yang ia siapkan. Memandangnya dan berpikir berat, aku mengoyak-oyak kain-kain itu. Wajahku mengerut. 'Ini bagaimana cara pakainya?' Aku tak pernah memakai yang serumit ini. Lalu aku membanting pintu geser agar terbuka. Hasebe yang saat itu menunggu terkejut dengan suaranya lansung memandangku. Aku memandangnya pula. Kami saling bertatapan. Dengan wajah mengerut aku bertanya, "Hasebe! Ini bagaimana cara pakainya?" sembari menangkat kain kimono. Hasebe hanya bengong memandangku.

.

.

.

"Pakai yang putih dulu." Di balik pintu, Hasebe memanduku memakainya. Memang sedikit memalukan. Karena bagi mereka orang Jepang seperti mereka pasti bisa, namun tidak denganku.

* * *

Kami berjalan ke ruang depan dimana waktunya sarapan. Dua ruangan berukuran delapan tatami digabungkan. Fusuma atau pintu geser yang terbuat dari rangka kayu yang ditutupi kertas tebal dan buram dibuka lebar-lebar untuk menggabungkan dua ruangan itu. Tempat yang cukup untuk menampung 34 Toudan. Asal tahu saja, untuk saat ini Toudan yang terkumpul baru hanya sedikit. Bahkan mereka masih belum bisa mendapatkan pedang legendaris.

"Ohayou, Aruji." Sapa Ishikirimaru sembari menata meja-meja kecil yang akan digunakan untuk makan. Meja ditata memanjang dan berhadapan. Namun ada satu meja yang ditempatkan di ujung ruangan dan paling tengah yang membuatku penasaran. "Aku pun sudah menyiapkan meja untukmu di ujung sana." Ia meletakkan meja-meja itu sambil menunjuk meja yang ditempatkan di ujung ruangan itu. Oh, itu tempatku.

"Apa? Kau menatanya sendirian? Sini aku bantu." Hasebe pun mengikuti Ishikirimaru untuk mengambil meja lain. Lalu ia pun menoleh kebelakang—memandangku—dan mengucapkan, "Aruji, aku akan membantu Ishikirimaru untuk persiapan sarapan. Aruji silahkan berjalan-jalan dahulu."

Untuk saat ini tak ada tujuan untuk jalan-jalan pagiku. Saat aku hanya berjalan menyusuri lorong, terlihat para Tantou masih bermain-main dengan tumpukan salju yang lebat. 'Ah, Akita terjatuh.' Aku pun tertawa pelan. Akita pun berteriak jengkel namun yang lain malah tertawa. Uguisumaru yang duduk di bibir engawa dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya juga ikut tertawa. Bahkan terdengar pula teriakan dari ruangan sebelah, yang ternyata Nagasone Kotetsu yang menyoraki Yamabushi Kunihiro dan Souza Samonji bermain shogi. Damai dan ramai. Sekilas aku berpikir agar mimpi ini tak pernah berhenti.

Aku berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Ini dapur tradisional. Aku mengintip ke dalam, dan melihat Shokudaikiri yang sedang mencicipi sup dari kuali. Yang lain ada Namazuo yang sedang memasukkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk dan saudaranya Honebami yang sedang menata ikan sanma bakar di piring-piring. Aku bingung bagaimana menyapa mereka. Lalu aku maju dengan gagahnya dan, "Good job, guys!" Lalu mengangkat jempol kepada mereka.

Mereka terkejut seperti Shokudaikiri yang hampir menumpahkan kuah dari sendok sayurnya yang seharusnya dituangkan ke mangkuk. "Hah? Apa yang Aruji katakan?" Shokudaikiri hanya memandangku heran sembari meletakkan sendok sayur dan mangkuk. Lalu ia menghampiriku dan memegang kedua lenganku, "Aruji… Di sini dapur. Berbahaya untukmu." Dia seperti berusaha membawaku keluar.

Namun aku langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin membantu kalian!" Shokudaikiri hanya membalas pandanganku yang juga tajam. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantu kalian dengan semampuku." Lalu aku buyarkan pandangan mereka dengan memberikannya senyuman hangat sembari mengikat Tasuki untuk menyelipkan lengan yukataku. Shokudaikiri pun juga membalas senyumku. Akhirnya mereka membiarkanku membantu mereka walaupun hanya tugas ringan. Yaitu membawakan mangkuk dan piring-piring itu ke ruang depan dan menatanya di meja-meja kecil. Tapi aku bersyukur dapat membantu mereka.

* * *

Makanan yang disediakan sudah siap. Sedikit demi sedikit para Toudan segera mengambil tempat untuk makan. Aku yang berada di paling depan sesungguhnya sedikit malu. Lalu aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku. 'Ittadakimasu!' Aku memulai menyeruput sup miso yang dimasak oleh Shokudaikiri. Rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Lalu selanjutnya aku ingin mencoba ikan sanma bakar. Tunggu. Aku tak bisa menggunakan sumpit untuk memisahkan daging dan durinya. Sial. Aku hampir menyerah dan ingin menggunakan tangan. Namun aku ingat, ini Jepang! Dan seharusnya lebih baik menggunakan sumpit daripada mereka meragukan jika aku tidak menjaga kesopanan. Beberapa kali kucoba, namun hasilnya malah acak-acakan. Ikan Sanma yang seharusnya tampil cantik di atas piring malah berubah menjadi aneh. Mereka pada melihatku. Aku harusnya sadar itu.

"Aruji, kau tidak apa-apa?" Bahkan Shokudaikiri yang sedang duduk di depanku mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku malah mencemaskan mereka yang sedang memandangku khawatir. Aku tidak bisa makan disini dengan tenang. "Wah, jariku sedikit kaku. Aku akan makan di ruanganku." Saat itu juga aku segera mengangkat meja kecil dan segera berlari kecil menuju ruanganku melewati meja kecil yang lain.

* * *

Karena di ruanganku tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku dengan bebas menggunakan tanganku. Sungguh ini nikmat sekali. Tanganku bahkan masih berbau bakar sangit. Tapi ini tetap saja nikmat.

Aku membuka jendela geser. Di depan jendela itu ada pohon Sakura di puncak bukit yang besar berjarak beberapa kilometer. Padahal dari atas sini angin dingin mulai meniup surai hitam pendek sebahuku. Tapi rasanya menyejukkan sekali.

"Aruji, apa aku boleh masuk?" Ini suara Hasebe dari balik pintu. Lalu aku menggeser pintu. Ternyata tidak hanya Hasebe, tapi ada Imanotsurugi juga.

Dengan segera Imanotsurugi meraih tanganku, "Aruji, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Wajahnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.

"Padahal aku tidak apa-apa, loh. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku dengan sangat." Aku meraih kepala Imanotsurugi dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aruji!" Hasebe mendekat. Aku terkejut ketika tangannya menyentuh dahiku. "Mmh… Padahal tak apa."

"Aku memang benar-benar tak apa!"

"Syukurlah." Imanotsurugi segera mengambil meja kecil lalu membawanya kembali ke bawah. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali dengan membawa ini."

"Wah, maaf merepotkan, lho ya."

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Karena aku memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Balas Imanotsurugi yang segera hilang.

"Kalau begitu kita juga kembali ke yang lain, Aruji."

Lalu aku mulai mengambil langkah. Hasebe hanya mengikutiku dari belakang. Di halaman depan aku terhibur oleh Kashuu dan Yamatonokami yang sedang berebut sesuatu. Lalu aku menghampiri mereka.

"Ribut aja! Ngapain, sih!" Aku berusaha mengejutkan mereka.

"Ntuh, padahal gilirannya menyapu halaman depan tapi dia banyak alasan." Yamatonokami menjelaskan.

"Ngawur aja. Minggu ini kan giliranmu!" Balas Kashuu.

"Kamu kan kemarin nggak nyapu."

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Kemarin Kasen-san yang berbaik hati mengganti giliranku karena dia bosan."

"Tapi tetep aja itu bukan termasuk giliranmu, kan!"

"Grrr…!"

"Sudah cukup! Ribut aja kalian!" Leraiku.

"Nah, biar adil gimana kalau Aruji yang menyapu untuk kita?" Dengan wajah mengejek Kashuu yang menyebalkan aku segera membalas perkataannya dengan memukul kepalanya.

"Bod…"

"Bodoh!" Aku memotong pembicaraan Hasebe. "Aku Saniwa di sini, lho. Bukannya malah disuruh sama kalian. Hmmpt…" Aku yang saat itu kesal malah memancing tawa mereka.

"Aneh, ya. Hari ini Aruji semangat drastis banget. Apa ada hal seru?" Tanya Yamatonokami.

"Ahaha… Aku selalu begini, kok."

Lalu Yamanbagiri datang dengan wajah serius seperti biasanya. Aku sedikit kesal karena dia telah menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Pagi, Yamanba." Sapaku.

"Hoho, kau tertarik dengan pembicaraan kita?" Tanya Kashuu dengan memasang senyum menyebalkan.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak tertarik berbicara dengan Saniwa palsu seperti dia!" Dia menudingku dengan telunjuknya. Dahinya mengernyit, dan matanya tajam. Seketika wajahnya terlihat menakutkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku sedikit ketakutan.

"Apa yang 'ahaha… aku selalu begini, kok.' Kau sialan!"

"Hey, kau jangan lancang dengan Aruji!" Hasebe menasehati Yamanba.

"Aku tak paham apa yang kau katakan." Sejujurnya untuk saat ini aku juga tidak paham dengan kata-katanya.

"Cih… Aruji yang ku kenal begitu dingin dan baik, tak sepertimu yang terlihat bodoh dan tidak berguna!"

"Makasih loh yah, sudah dikasih tau kelemahanku. Ahaha… Aku jadi bisa introspeksi diri." Aku sedikit jengkel padanya. Akhirnya ada yang menyadarinya juga. Aku sebenarnya menunggu dimana mereka sadar akan diriku yang tiba-tiba datang dengan sifat yang berbeda dari Aruji mereka sebenarnya. Tapi dari banyak kesempatan kenapa harus Yamanbagiri. Aku sebenarnya tidak kaget kalau Yamanbagiri yang sadar terlebih dahulu karena sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak tahu perasaan. Tapi aku paling membenci saat-saat ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Aruji?" Bahkan Hasebe mengatakan hal ini di depanku.

"Sadari posisimu, dasar palsu!"

Seketika aku menahan tangis tak mampu menahannya. Dadaku sesak dan panas. Aku segera berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat.

"Arujii…!" Panggil Hasebe yang kuhiraukan.

.

.

* * *

"Sadari posisimu, dasar palsu!"

.

.

Aku berlari menuju bukit kecil itu. Puncak bukit itu adalah pohon sakura —seharusnya—yang megah dan besar. Hanya saja ini awal Februari yang masih dingin, pohon itu memang berwarna merah muda dengan warna putih salju. Bukit itu terletak sedikit jauh dari Citadel. Memang bodoh seharusnya jika aku harus keluar dan menetap di sendirian di bawah pohon itu di kala musim dingin. Apalagi langit juga mulai mendung disertai udara yang makin dingin. Sepertinya akan turun salju malam ini. Tapi aku ingin meluapkan amarahku disana.

'Ugh…' Aku hampir tersandung, menginjak yukata panjang yang aku kenakan. Aku berpikir jika yang aku kenakan ini sedikit menyulitkanku berlari. Tapi setidaknya ini cukup hangat. Akhirnya sampai di puncak, di bawah pohon sakura. Aku melihat sekeliling. Citadel yang aku tinggali terlihat kecil dari sini. Dan semua pemandangan yang aku lihat hanya berwarna putih.

Aku mengambil duduk di atas salju. Dingin sekali hingga membekukan pantatku. Aku dapat melihat uap dari nafasku. Pipi dan hidungku mulai memerah, jangan-jangan aku sudah mulai flu. "Hatchuu…" Tuh, kan. Bersin pertama di saat aku memasuki dunia ini. Tunggu, aku mulai berpikir ini bukan mimpi. Karena semua terlihat nyata, perasaan ini, dan salju ini sembari menyentuh salju di sampingku.

"Oi…!"

Aku yang terkejut segera menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sumber suara.

"Di atas."

Setelah aku mendengar itu pastinya aku langsung menoleh ke atas. Tinggi sekali pohonnya. Segera aku mencari asal suara itu. "Shi… Shishiou?" Tanyaku terkejut ketika aku memandangnya berada di ranting pohon.

"Eh… Aruji, toh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dingin, lho. Gak sakit?"

Lalu dia melompat turun. Dan duduk bersila di sebelahku. "Aku samurai, lho. Dingin salju saja tidak akan membuatku sakit. Hehehe…" Dia membanggakan dirinya.

"Sama-sama manusia, kan. Bodoh."

"Ahaha… Bukan manusia, kan? Toudan harusnya jelmaan dari sebilah pedang. Huahaha…" Lagi-lagi dia membanggakan dirinya. Tapi sikapnya itu yang membuatku senang. "Aruji sendiri ngapain? Untuk orang biasa sepertimu kau bisa-bisa sakit lho."

"Aku tak mau kembali." Aku sebenarnya sudah memasang wajah gelisah. Gelisah akan keraguan dan hilangnya kepercayaan mereka padaku.

Shishiou memandangku tanda tanya. Seakan dia sudah menyadari perasaan hatiku yang gelisah. "Apa yang terjadi?" Sejujurnya pertanyaannya itu sedikit menenangkanku. Karena hingga saat ini dialah orang pertama yang menanyai perasaanku.

"Ah… tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku bosan di sana." Bodohnya aku yang telah meruntuhkan kekhawatiran Shishiou. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku perempuan berdarah O. Sudah biasa aku memendam perasaan sakit ini sendiri. Aku seharusnya paham, perempuan sepertiku ini tidak bisa dengan mudah menyerah dengan perkataan seperti Yamanba. Tapi aku memang selalu tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini. Bisa dibilang ketakutan akan kesalahpahaman yang berlanjut.

"Ahaha… Tapi kau perlu kembali. Kalau bosan mau makan kudapan roulette rusia denganku? "

"Bodoh. Kalau kamu kalah rasain loh, ya. Aku sih suka pedas memang."

Butiran-butiran salju mulai turun, tapi salju tidak sampai kami karena pohon Sakura di atas yang menghalangi. "Wah, salju sudah mulai turun lagi. Ini waktunya kembali, Aruji. Nanti kita bikin kudapan roulette Russia bersama, deh. Ahaha…" Ia menarik tanganku. Hendak membawaku kembali ke Citadel. Padahal dia lebih lama di sini dibandingkan deganku, tapi tangannya masih hangat.

* * *

Aku hanya memandang langit musim dingin dari jendela. Lagi-lagi memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbaikan dengan Yamanba. Waktu demi waktu kepercayaan Yamanba padaku mulai turun. Bahkan desas-desus jika aku saniwa yang berbeda sudah sangat menyebar. Ada yang mengatakan kalau ini adalah sikap asli Saniwa. Sejak kejadian itu aku jadi jarang keluar dari ruanganku jika tidak perlu. Aku paling merasa bersalah dengan Yamanba. Apa yang membuatnya begitu tertekan ketika melihatku.

"Aruji, kau di dalam?" Suara dari pintu depan membuatku menoleh.

"Masuklah."

Lalu pintu depan segera dibukanya. Disana berdiri Kanesada. Aku ingat hari ini yang bertugas piket mengunjungiku adalah dia. "Ohh... Aruji. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hah… Aku selalu baik-baik saja. Ingat itu. " Jawabku kesal. Karena mereka selalu menanyakan hal yang sama denganku. Kesal juga rasanya.

"Hahaha… Tentu saja, ya. Sejujurnya aku senang bertemu Aruji yang semangat seperti itu."

"Kane, aku sudah memutuskan. " Kanesada yang merasa terpanggil segera menghentikan tawanya. "Dalam perintah maju ini, aku akan mengikutsertakan Yamanba." Ucapku tegas sembari mengeluarkan lembaran yang sudah kulipat rapi.

Para Toudan dikumpulkan di halaman depan. Kanesada yang memegang lembaran kertas berisi perintah maju mulai membuka dan membacanya. Kali ini mereka akan ditempatkan di garis depan di Kyoto pada Periode Sengoku.

"Kali ini yang akan diperintahkan untuk maju pada misi ini adalah Kashuu, Imanotsurugi, Uguisumaru, Shokudaikiri, Kousetsu."

"Kyoto periode Sengoku, ya? Gampang, gampang!" Kashuu membanggakan diri.

"Dan pemimpinnya adalah Yamanba!" Kanesada melanjutkan.

Seluruh Toudan terkejut, "Apa? Yamanba? Apa kau gila?" Shokudaikiri tak terima.

"Ini perintah!" Pekik Kanesada berusaha mendiamkan mereka. Tentu saja mereka terkejut, karena Yamanba adalah Toudan yang baru saja didatangkan baru-baru ini dan sudah dihadapkan dengan misi berat baginya. Seharusnya yang lain tidak begitu terkejut, karena mereka cukup kuat. Namun mereka ragu jika menjadikan Yamanba sebagai pemimpin. Karena pemimpin yang lemah sangat beresiko. Aku juga tahu kalau pemimpin mereka yang tumbang, semua pasukan pasti akan mundur.

Di balik pohon hijau yang terletak di halaman depan, bersandar tokoh utama dalam perintah kali ini. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, hanya terdiam memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia membuka matanya seakan memiliki arti, 'Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, palsu?'

* * *

"Mundur, mundur!" Shokudaikiri memberi perintah mundur kepada pasukan kali ini karena Yamanba sudah berada dalam bopongannya. Penyerangan kali ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Sesaat mereka sampai di tempat, mereka sudah mulai disergap oleh pasukan musuh. Bahkan mereka juga menerima serangan jarak jauh. Mereka benar-benar sudah terlacak. Dengan segera mereka mundur dan kembali ke Citadel.

Sampainya di Citadel keadaan sedikit kacau. Para Toudan dari Citadel yang tengah melihat mereka yang mulai berjalan terhuyung-huyung dari ujung sana segera menghampiri dan menlong mereka. Imanotsurugi yang lincah, Kashuu yang cerdik, dan Kousetsu yang biasanya tenang kali ini cukup terluka parah. Mereka adalah beberapa dari pasukan yang dapat diandalkan, namun kali ini keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada mereka. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Yamanba, dialah yang paling parah. Ini kesalahanku. Aku kira dengan membawa Yamanba ke medan perang akan menyadarkannya.

Mereka segera di bopong ke ruang tengah, dan segera diberika pertolongan medis pertama.

"Aruji! Kita harus segera bersiap-siap pula. Aku yakin pasuka Kebiishi akan segera menyadari keberadaan markas kita!" Hasebe menjelaskan. Aku makin buntu. Tak kusangka mereka—Kebiishi—akan secerdik ini.

Aku semakin menyesal dan merasa bersalah terutama pada Yamanba. Aku mendekati Yamanba yang sedang terbaring di atas futon. Mencoba membantunya walaupun sedikit. Badannya menggigil. Lalu aku meraih _Nuguigami_ untuk aku gunakan pada Yamanba.

'Maafkan aku, Yamanba.' Pikirku menyesal. Lalu meraih tangannya. Sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi. Kepalaku menjadi berat disertai bayangan yang mulai mengabur. Aku berusaha memejamkan mata. Akhirnya pusing di kepalaku makin menghilang namun ketika aku membuka mataku, bayangan bukan lagi ruangan bertatami melainkan bayangan putih. Kupikir aku mulai pingsan. Namun hal aneh tiba-tiba muncul, mulai terlihat dari bayangan putih tadi berubah menjadi bayangan… tunggu! Di depan sana terlihat bayangan seorang Saniwa yang sedang bersimpuh di sebuah zabuton atau bantal duduk, tapi itu bukan aku. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berbeda walaupun dia memiliki paras yang sama denganku. Wajahnya terlihat dingin. Dan di depannya ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri. Itu Yamanbagiri!

.

.

* * *

Itu Yamanbagiri!

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin berubah. Kembalikan aku." Yamanbagiri memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Dahinya mengernyit, matanya juga tajam seperti ketika dia menuduhku tempo hari. Sepertinya dia tidak terima dijadikan seorang Toudan. "Aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi spesies angkuh seperti kalian."

"Tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikanmu." Balasnya dengan tenang. Seakan dia tidak merasa bersalah.

Lalu ia meraih kerah yukata yang digunakan si Saniwa dan menariknya. "Kalau begitu cari tau caranya!"

Ia menyingkirkan genggaman Yamanba, "Kau hanya pedang palsu! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!"

"Apa!?" Ia menarik pedangnya.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Kalau begitu jadilah Toudan, tumpaskan kejahatan, agar mereka mengakuimu kalau kau memang yang asli. Bekerja sama lah denganku." Walapun tatapannya sangat dingin, aku merasa ada kehangatan terselip di dalamnya. Aku tak tahu apa itu tapi dia memang terlihat anggun.

Yamanba segera mengembalikan pedangnya. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Lalu Yamanba berbalik keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu.

Tiba-tiba kakiku melemah, dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Kelopak mataku juga memberat. Aku terjatuh.

* * *

'Hah!' Aku tersadar. Di depanku masih Yamanba yang sedang terbaring. Apa yang kurasakan tadi? Seperti suatu ingatan Yamanba. Tapi hanya sebentar, rasanya terlalu cepat bagai mimpi. Padahal aku ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya tentang Yamanba. Tapi entah kenapa dadaku merasa panas, rasa gemetar yang kurasakan tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku merasa ada hikmah dari ingatan tadi, dan juga merasa ada semangat mengalir di dadaku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya."Hasebe, kapan kira-kira Kebiishi datang?"

Hasebe segera menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum bangga, "Paling cepat kira-kira malam ini."

Yosh, aku segera mengambil tindakan.

Aku meminta Hasebe untuk mengumpulkan Toudan yang ada. Pertama kami akan melakukan penyeragapan dalam kota. Semua Tachi, Ootachi, Yari, dan Naginata akan menyergap musuh dalam kota. Karena mereka dirugikan jika harus ditempatkan di sekitar Citadel. Uchigatana akan bersiaga di sekitar halaman Citadel. Tantou dan Wakizashi akan bersiaga di dalam ruangan Citadel. Seharusnya begitu.

'Ahh… Sial! Selama ini aku ngapain ajaa! Toudan yang ada cuma sedikit. ' Kali ini aku benar-benar buntu. Seluruh Tachi, Ootachi, dan Uchigatana akan aku tempatkan di kota. Tantou dan Wakizashi akan aku tempatkan di Citadel. Sisanya mari bergantung pada keberuntungan!

"Kalau begitu Aruji juga harus ditempatkan di tempat yang aman."

"Ruanganku saja sudah cukup. Dan juga bawa Yamanba, Kashuu, Imano dan Kousetsu ke ruanganku. Biar mereka istirahat di sana dan aman bersamaku." Di ruangan itu juga merupakan ruangan komandoku.

* * *

Penyerangan dimulai. Dari sini terlihat warna jingga api yang telah menyulut sebagian kota. Kebiishi telah menyerang pasukan depan—pasukan Tachi, Ootachi, dan Uchigatana yang aku tempatkan di kota—. Kebakaran ini telah jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Naif kalau aku akan berpikir semua akan terlewati dengan tenang. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

Seketika pula terdengar panah yang menembus udara. Sudah kuduga, pasti ada Kebiishi yang lolos dari garis depan. Dari jendela terlihat warna merah kejinggaan mengubah warna biru gelap malam. Panah-panah yang dilepas merupakan panah yang telah disulut api. Jangan-jangan mereka ingin membakar bangunan Citadel. Tapi ada juga suara api yang berhasil dipadamkan dengan air. Api yang belum semakin membesar segera mereka padamkan dengan air.

'Brukk!' suara gaduh terdengar. Seperti suara pintu Shoji yang dibanting. Dan juga suara gesekan pedang yang sedang beradu. Keringatku mulai mengalir. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku yang hanya bisa duduk di depan pintu hanya diam termangu. Kalau aku bertindak gegabah maka keadaan akan semakin rumit. Padahal sejujurnya aku ingin membantu mereka. Aku hanya bisa menyerahkan Citadel pada para Tantou dan Wakizashi. Beda cerita lagi kalau mereka sampai di atas sini.

Suara semakin hening. Sepertinya sudah cukup terkontrol. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit tenang.

Namun terdengar suara tapakan kaki yang menghantam lantai kayu dengan keras. Seakan seperti seseorang sedang berlari. Suara semakin mendekat dan semakin keras. Lalu suara melewati tangga. Aku mulai menarik tantou yang diberikan oleh Hasebe sejak awal untuk sekedar sebagai alat membela diri. Aku yakin bisa!

'Brak!' Akhirnya, suara pintu dibanting. Pintu yang ada di depanku saat ini. Dan dibaliknya adalah Kebiishi.

.

.

* * *

'Brak!' Suara pintu depanku yang dibanting. Dan dibaliknya adalah Kebiishi.

.

.

Wajahnya sungguh menyeramkan, aura yang kurasakan terasa berat. Untuk saat ini aku benar-benar merasa sangat ketakutan. Badanku tak mampu bergerak. Aku sempat berpikir jika aku merasa bersalah dengan Hasebe hanya karena aku tak bisa mengayunkan tantou pemberiannya.

Tangannya mulai ia angkat ke atas, bagai akan menghunusku. Dari bawah, Kebiishi itu tampak seperti dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawaku. Keringatku semakin deras, dan air mataku mulai jatuh. Pedangnya mulai jatuh ke arahku. 'Tidak… Jangan sekarang… Aku belum meminta maaf kepada Yamanba.' Aku memejamkan mata selagi harapanku yang mulai menghilang. Seharusnya jika ini berakhir, aku akan segera meminta maaf pada Yamanba. Tapi sekarang…

'Slashh!' Suara ayunan pedang yang keras mendengungkan telingaku. Aku kira ini pedang milik Kebiishi yang tadi. Tapi anehnya kenapa aku masih sadar. Saat aku membuka mataku, Yamanba berada di depanku. Dan ditangannya memegang pedang miliknya. Kebiishi yang tadi seketika tumbang dan menghilang seakan angin meniupnya. Jangan-jangan dia yang membunuhnya. Lalu Yamanba jatuh berlutut.

"Yamanba! Kau tidak apa-apa? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu." Aku segera menghampirinya. "Selagi masih sempat, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maaf jika aku tidak sesuai yang kau harapkan. Maaf jika aku terlalu egois di matamu. Tapi aku pasti akan membantumu, menolongmu, dan memberikan dorongan padamu."

Lalu ia meraih tanganku, "Berapa kali lagi aku harus membunuhnya untukmu?" Seketika aku tersenyum. Maksudnya dari perkataan itu kali ini kau benar-benar akan memaafkanku, bukan? Tatapannya yang tajam ke depan membuatku terpesona. Kau memanglah Yamanbagiri yang asli.

* * *

Perang sudah berakhir. Tachi, Ootachi, dan Uchigatana telah kembali. Aku bersyukur mereka tidak dalam keadaan yang kritis, hanya luka ringan. Cukup ku obati sedikit saja, mereka sudah ramai seperti biasa. Citadel memang sudah khasnya kalau ramai. Tidak lupa Kashuu, Imano , dan Kousetsu juga telah siuman. Mereka meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu kejadian semalam. Lalu Akita dan Gokotai menghampiriku.

"Shukun." Akita memulai pembicaraan.

"Maafkan kami karena telah meloloskan Kebiishi yang kemarin!" Lalu seketika Akita dan Gokotai membungkuk minta maaf padaku. Aku terkejut. Ramai yang diciptakan yang lain seketika menghilang. Mereka ikut terkejut dengan apa yang Akita dan Gokotai lakukan.

Aku hanya memberi senyum. Aku meletakkan _Uchiko Ball_ dan meletakkan tanganku kepada kepala mereka yang sedang membungkuk. Aku mengelus rambutnya, "Untuk apa aku marah kepada Tantou-ku yang manis-manis ini."

Seketika Akita dan Gokotai bangkit. "Maksudnya, Shukun benar-benar memaafkan kami?" Senyumnya lebar sekali.

Dan aku membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan. Akita dan Gokotai refleks langsung memelukku karena terlalu senang. Semua yang hening kembali ramai.

* * *

Aku menghampiri Yamanba yang sedang duduk di depan. Lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Ahaha… Sejujurnya aku sedikit mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu…" Ia menepukkan bahunya, seakan ia ingin aku bersandar di bahunya. Wajahnya sedikit malu-malu. Aku tertawa kecil, namun aku mulai mengikuti permintaannya. Dan saat itulah aku benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Dia terbangun di atas ranjang kamarnya. Layar laptopnya sudah mati dan akhirnya ter-sleep. Di saat ia menyalakan laptopnya, yang keluar dari layarnya adalah kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Dan di balik kelopak-kelopak itu adalah tampak dari laki-laki tampan yang berjubah putih acak-acakan dengan rambut kuningnya yang sedikit terlihat. Itu adalah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Penulis fanfiction pemula. Yah, kalau misalnya banyak salah juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Tapi terima kasih bangettt yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca di waktu kerja, waktu sibuk, waktu belajar, waktu galau juga... 'eh' /plak!

Karena masih cupu gini diaharapkan review nya yaa... Biar ada kemajuan gittuhh...

Terima kasiihh!


End file.
